


Clean Slate

by Omnicat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to learn to see things as gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Slate

He would have died.

Jace would have honest-to-god _died_ because the demon’s skin was covered in poison the slime was as sticky as paint they couldn’t get it off there was no hot water and soap and –

– _Clary had Written_ –

– and Jace hadn’t died.

And when Clary next put her stele to his skin, scrubbed clean of the scars layered like years and the first runes that had been one of Valentine’s many double-edged legacies, she thought it was high time he remembered that.

She wrote back his identity, drew away his words, and stamped her love into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
